The Chosen One
by Jasperann
Summary: Killian/Hook becomes a Dark-Hunter after he dies at the hands of Rumpelstiltskin. After living over 300 years he finds Emma in the streets of New Orleans. **This will be an M rated story in later chapters** (Dark-Hunters is based on Sherrilyn Kenyon's series)
1. The Beginning

**A/N - This is a complete AU for Once Upon a time, I've crossed it over with a book series that I am in love with The Dark-Hunters by Sherrilyn Kenyon. If you haven't read her stories I suggest you do. I will put a lot of back ground information in the first couple chapters and then as needed as I go along, so you won't be completely lost if you've never read a Dark-Hunter book. Just to clarify because I'm sure it will come up. Daimon's are not vampires, not really. They were created by the sun god Apollo because he was angry that one of his son's was murdered. He made Apollite's that when they turn 27 they die painfully from the curse he put on the people. The only way out of this curse was to drink the blood of humans or Apollite's and take their soul for their own. They can not be in the sun because Apollo will burn them to death on sight. Artemis, Apollo's twin sister, and the goddess of the hunt and many other things created Dark-Hunters. She is a very selfish goddess and the decision to make Dark-Hunters was made from a very selfish place, but the Dark-Hunters do serve a very good purpose of protecting Humans and Apollite's from the Daimon's. Like the Daimon's the Dark-Hunters can not be in the sun because Apollo would burn them on sight as well. Phew... that was a long authors note. lol Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

Grasping his arm where it had been cut off moments before Killian Jones glared at the Demon responsible. Not only had he crushed the heart of the one he loved most moments before but now he also sliced off his left hand. Pain shot through his being but it couldn't over shadow the rage he felt.

"I want you alive, because I want you to suffer as I did." The Demon told him his sword held to his neck. Killian had the thought of simply dropping his neck onto the sword and being done with it. He had nothing left to live for. But before he was able to the demon stood with a giggle and sheathed his sword. Rage filled him and he glanced around for something, anything to take his fury out on him with.

Grabbing up a hook from the ground Killian imbedded it into the monster. He turned to face him and giggled once again, it was an insane sound. "Killing me is going to take a lot more than that dearie." He gestured to the hook with a laugh.

Shock covered Killian's face seconds before he recovered his rage. "Even demons can be killed I will find a way!" He promised the demon.

"Well good luck living long enough." The demon replied red smoke billowing from around him and taking his form with it. Defeated Killian watched him vanish leaving nothing but the hook behind. It clattered to the ground drawing his attention.

Bending over he picked up the hook and gazed at it. He would live long enough to kill the man, he promised him self, he would find a way.

* * *

From the clouds above Artemis took in the scene in a detached manner. The red haired goddess smiled in a thoughtful way. He could be of use to her. Of course any man or woman, lets face it she wasn't picky, that wanted vengeance could be added to her dark hunter army. All he had to do first was die. Then she could offer him eternal life and the promise of the revenge he wanted. It would be just one more tie to bind Acheron to her. She would use anything she could to keep him at her side.

"Make sure he finds his demon, only this time make the outcome not so nice." She absently told one of her handmaids. She laughed then, but it didn't reach her eyes. So often she felt dead inside, the only time she felt alive was when Acheron was by her side. To bad she had to force it from him. To bad she had to hide how she felt from all the other gods. Artemis was goddess of the hunt, wilderness, childbirth, virginity and the protector of young girls. The fates had a field day when they listed her traits. Because of it the only men she was allowed to be around were her father Zeus and her twin brother Apollo. Both of them were extremely protective over her and if they ever found out about her dirty little secret she would be cast out to live in the mortal world. She shuddered at the distasteful thought; to live among humans was her worst fear.

* * *

After the demon had disappeared, Killian had taken up the moniker of Hook. He would be known for the tool he would use to destroy the monster that took his love. Searching for the demon proved harder than he expected, each lead he found was a dead end. But he didn't care he would avenge Milah. If he was an old man before he accomplished it then so be it.

Another lead had him walking into the poorly lit tavern. He had heard the Dark One was in the area and that he searched the taverns for a way to find his son. Obviously if he had run away he didn't want to be found but the demon probably didn't care about things like that. Hook took in his surroundings the place was full of loud patrons. But he found the hooded man he was searching for. Rumpelstiltskin. The demon was here. Just as Mr. Smee had said he would be. Tonight was the night one of them would die.

"Demon!" Killian bellowed from across the room. Rumple's head snapped up from his conversation with a man at his table. An evil smile settled on the demon's face almost like he expected him and Killian stalked across the room towards him. "I've come to kill you!" He growled.

"Oh have you now." The demon giggled insanely getting to his feet. "I like to think I'm a fair man, so I will give you till dawn to get your affairs in order then we will dual!" He told him repeating the words he had said years ago to him. Killian felt the rage in him boil over and he lunged for the demon. Intent on taking his neck out with the hook, he buried it into the side of his neck. The Dark One only grinned crazily and then pulled out his own sword pushing it into Killian's stomach. "Well if you insist." He laughed again pulling the hook from his neck and pushing Killian to the floor, he kicked him hard the sword still sticking out of his stomach. Blood gurgled up from his mouth and the light left his eyes as he died.

Rumple stepped over him and pulled his sword from the dead man. Using a near by man he wiped the blade off and continued out of the bar. An eerily cheerful whistle drifted on the air behind him. Mr. Smee stood over him an evil smile in place; it had been him the Dark One had been speaking with. He had betrayed him.

* * *

The echo of his tortured soul echoed through the mountains of her home. Artemis sat up from her reclined position slowly, almost tiger like. Flashing to the dank and dark tavern she grimaced in distaste her pert nose wrinkling up. Couldn't the man have tried to die somewhere more pleasant? Gross. Gingerly she stepped over discarded food and spilt drink. No one in the place noticed the goddess. But that is because she didn't will them too. Coming to a full stop over his body, she looked down at his barely breathing form. To human eyes he would already look dead, but she knew better.

"I've come to make a pact with you. I will allow you one single act of vengeance against the one that wronged you. But your soul will be in my keeping and you will work for me ridding the Earth of Daimon's. You will live forever. You will protect human kind forever. Do you understand?" She asked his still form her head cocked 'bird like' to the side. At a slight nod of his head she bent and touched the round container to his wound. It closed up leaving a bow and arrow tattoo in the place of the gash. His soul flowed out into the container and he gasped back to life. "Go on now pet, get your vengeance on those men that wronged you. I will send Acheron to train you. You have less than 24 hours to get your revenge." She smiled as he sat up. The people around them were oblivious to the fact that he was not actually dead.

"What have you done?" He questioned his hand going to his blood stained shirt. He had been dying he knew he had been. Smee had betrayed him and worked against him with the Dark One.

"I've given you eternal life and a way to get your vengeance." She replied simply. "Acheron will be in touch." With those words she vanished.

* * *

The next evening he found Rumpelstiltskin and Smee outside a tavern searching for the son he would never find, because tonight was the night they would die. He stepped from the shadows his sword already drawn. The powers he had coursed through him, he was stronger now, faster more agile and he had the ability to blend into the shadows unless he wanted to be seen. He even had what seemed to be the ability to read others minds. His blue eyes glowed brightly with his fury.

"You! It can't be I killed you a last night!" Rumple cried. Smee straightened up and went white as a ghost.

"Aye that you did." He laughed humorlessly. "Lucky for you, I'm no longer part of the land of the living so I no longer live by that pesky code." With that he lunged for the demon. Striking quickly he slashed across his chest. A greenish-yellow foaming started immediately and he grinned. Then he spun in the direction Smee started to run and cut him down. The man fell without a fight and it left Killian slightly disappointed. Turning back to the demon he stalked slowly towards him. "Tonight you die." He promised and then buried his hook into the Dark Ones chest. Savage satisfaction filled him as the poison took over his body. The light slowly left his eyes and then he fell off of his hook to the ground, dead. It was over quickly and he wished to do it all over again.

Killian knelt down and wiped his hook slowly on the dead demon's clothes. An evil grin covered his face as he stood back up. Turning he came face to face with a very tall man. He couldn't be any more than 19 at the oldest. His silver eyes swirled in the darkness and he dressed similarly to Hook's own clothing. Sensing someone stronger and more powerful than himself he stepped back from him.

"No need to fear me. My name is Acheron. I am here to train you how to stay alive." He told him sarcasm lacing his words. The man radiated power. It intimidated even him.

"I thought I was dead already," Killian responded distrust evident with the cock of his eyebrow.

"Not yet. Only your soul has been taken, or given as the case may be. Although normally your eyes would be black by now." Acheron informed him. "I'm the head of the Dark-Hunters, which is what you now are. Would you like to stay alive Killian?"

"How is it you know my real name? Do I know you?"

"I know a great many things about you. But that isn't why I'm here. Come with me and I will train you to stay alive as you slay the Daimon's." He reached out to him and when his gloved hand landed on his shoulder they vanished from the dark alleyway. The feeling of traveling through space disorientated him and he dropped to his knees when they reappeared just outside a cave in the side of a mountain. The contents of his stomach emptied out onto the dry ground. "Don't worry your sickness will pass. It was a necessary evil to get you here. Can't have you dying without your soul now, can I?"

"What would happen to me if I die without a soul?" Killian asked after his sickness subsided. The question concerned him more than he wanted to admit.

"You would become a shade. Cursed to a life without a body or a soul, never truly part of anything." The man told him. He said it simply but there was a kindness he wasn't use to in his voice. Or maybe he was just hearing what he wanted to hear, someone as powerful as the man in front of him couldn't possibly treat him kindly. Power corrupts; he knew that better than anyone. Power had corrupted a coward making him into his worst nightmare, but he was no more, time to put it behind him he thought shaking himself out of his dark thoughts.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because it is my fault you are now the way you are." He replied cryptically. "Now lets begin. Rule number one, you cannot go out in the sun, you will burn to death, much like a vampire. Not even in heavy cloud cover. Rule number two, although you have fangs, do not go around biting people. We do not drink blood. Rule number three your duty for the rest of your immortal life is to kill Daimon's and protect mankind. Rule number four, if you are around others like us your powers will drain quickly. If you need to be around other Dark Hunters make the visits short and sweet. I am the only exception to that rule. You will have the option of hiring a squire to take care of your daytime needs. They will take care any thing that you need while you rest during the day."

"Seems like a lot of demands to me." Hook grumbled under his breath, being told what to do bristled at him. "What if I want my soul back? What if I've changed my mind?"

A true laugh left the young man's lips and Hook found it hard not to stare. The man was beautiful in an odd way. He didn't even like men in that way and he felt a strange pull to him. A tattoo moved slowly along his upper arm disappearing beneath his shirt. Killian's brow furrowed in concentration. Had he just imagined a tattoo moving?

"_You_ can't get your soul back. Only your soul mate can do that for you. She will have to kill you and then hold your burning soul against your tattoo to restore your soul. If the person fails then you will walk the world as a shade never truly part of anything. Only someone that truly loves you is capable of returning a soul. So be absolutely sure about the woman if you find her. I have witnessed what happens when the person doesn't succeed and it is not pretty."

Defeat ran through him. His true love was dead; he had no hope but this existence that had been put onto him. Resentment at the man before him filled him. "Indeed?" he questioned his eyebrow rising slowly, his anger slowly building into an inferno. "So now I am trapped in this existence?"

"You made a pact with the Goddess Artemis, it was what you wished yourself. Don't blame me for mistakes you have made for the sake of your revenge." He said not unkindly. "Now will you let me teach you how to kill the Daimon's?"

"Aye." He replied his head angled at the ground. His blue eyes sparked with his tamped down anger. If he were to ever meet this Artemis he would surely thank her with the end of his sword.


	2. Existence

**A/N - I want to post two chapters right away to give you all a feeling for the story. The rest of the updates will be much slower, just as forewarning. I have two other fic's I'm in the process of writing, one with Angelfan984 and the other alone, so I will be working on this one too, it just may take a little longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Existence**

Over 300 years later, Hook stood on the rooftop of one of the many hotels he owned in New Orleans and watched the street for his prey. It wasn't like he needed the money; Artemis paid all of the Dark-Ones more than they truly needed, Ash often said she had no concept of mortal money. Killian even supported a full family of Squires. His squire had been with him for over 30 years now and he had married 16 years ago. They had two sons that were training to take on his squire's roll when he died.

The Daimon's were out heavily tonight. They stole the souls of mortals to sustain their own. At times he could understand that need. But if they had just died on their twenty-seventh birthday like they were cursed to do by Apollo then they wouldn't have the need to drink blood and take the souls of innocent people. He had come across a few Daimon's over the years that would only prey on evil mortals, but that wore on their minds and the evilness of the souls they took would slowly take over.

His mind shifted back to his training. There were only a few ways to kill a Dark-Hunter like him self and none of them were easy; sunlight, beheading, and dismemberment. There was also a slightly uncomfortable rumor that had been circling lately that being hit in his bow and arrow mark would also kill him. It made sense if that was also where his soul had to be returned. It also made him think of Acheron or as he was known now, Ash's words of so long ago '_and most of all, do not let your bow and arrow tattoo be visible to anyone and you can not talk about what you are to anyone, but others like you or squires_.'

Shaking himself he refocused on the crowd on Bourbon Street. It was always busy at this time of night, and it was always this time of night the Daimon's would slip through the crowd and pick their unsuspecting victims. Talon was a few miles away last time they had touched base on their phones. And Danger was in the outskirts of the city proper. They both were seeing higher traffic as well.

Killian spotted a blonde woman slipping through the crowd and he took out his hand held telescope and watched her movements. She was human, but she looked as though she was on a mission. The only problem is the 'person' she was following happened to be a Daimon. The demon was leading her to an alleyway where he was sure to try to feast on her. The determined stride of the woman as she stalked the demon shot through him. She was brave. They disappeared around the corner and he quickly put away his telescope and scaled down the building following the pair.

He came around the corner to the woman having the demon pined to the wall. She pulled him back from the brick wall and then slammed him back into it. "You thought you could slip out on paying like that? The people you owe money to mean business buddy and I'm here to collect." The demon pretended to grovel apparently liking her man handling. Hell he would like her man handling he was sure. His perfect night vision took her in from the shadows he blended into. Her jeans hugged her hips perfectly and her waist was the perfect size. The roundness of her behind called to him in a way he hadn't responded to in more years than he could think. Ever since he realized another one of his enhanced 'abilities' was the ability to charm people without even trying, which made woman throw them selves at him. He pushed the random females and males away. It was sickening. But with her, he thought just maybe he would let her throw herself at him and he would enjoy it.

"I'm not paying you anything, but you have something I'd like." The Daimon growled at her finally getting sick of it's game. He spun her around and trapped her against the wall, his supernatural strength over taking the blonde like she was nothing. Killian hesitated a moment before coming from the shadows and shoving the stake into the monsters heart. Golden dust floated harmlessly to the ground and the beauty in front of him gasped for breath as she looked up at him. Then without hesitating she lifted her foot and kicked him between the legs. He doubled over at the pain and she ran back into the street.

"Ungrateful wench!" He muttered before going after her.

Emma ran like her life depended on it. Her mind refused to see what just occurred. Had her mark actually disappeared into a shower of dust? Then that man with a hook for a hand standing in front of her, dressed all in leather, his coat nearly touching the ground. She knew people were strange in this city but that was a whole new level of strange. Blue eyes had sparked at her in the darkness almost glowing with their intensity. She didn't know what he wanted but she wasn't going to stick around and find out. So she ran. Darting through the crowd of drunken people she went against the flow of traffic pushing her way back to her hotel room.

She had only arrived in town the evening before, following a lead on a bounty she wanted to collect, which she wouldn't be collecting now. Not if the guy had disappeared. Irritation flowed through her. He had harmed a lot of families with his scams; a few people had even been missing since dealing with him. There goes dinner for the next month. She had used up the remains of her savings tracking the bastard down; she had counted on bringing him in and collecting the bounty on his head. Now she had some creeper on her tail, she had to shake him before she went back to her room. Or maybe he would be easier to take down in the comfort of her own room—she mused the thought over in her head. Maybe he would have some money on him, and then at least he could pay for what he had taken from her. Not that his unconscious form would even know he had paid her so generously until after he woke with a throbbing head ache. She let out a mirthless laugh at the thought.

Glancing behind her she saw his tall form over the other people in the street. He was following her. Only it was like the crowd parted around him, he left star struck females and males alike staring after him. He oozed charisma, but she knew her fair share of charming men and it never ended well, for her at least. Her mind flitted to Neal her first love. He had been the reason she got into the bounty hunting business. After she had been sent to jail for a crime she had helped him commit he had disappeared like he had never existed. She had searched for him for years, finally getting into bounty hunting. Finding people was just what she did and she was good at it. She could find anyone. Everyone but _him_ that was, she swallowed down that thought and pushed it to the back of her mind.

Ducking into an alley she pressed herself into the shadows. She watched the opening for him to appear. Her breath calmed as she waited. Confidence spread through her, she could handle herself. Her karate training would go to good use tonight.

"That wasn't a very kind service you paid your rescuer, lass." An accented voice spoke from the shadows next to her. Snapping her head in the direction of the sound her eyes tried to make out a form in the darkness. His voice had sounded close almost next to her ear. She could have sworn she felt his breath brush against her ear as the words were whispered to her. Pressing her hands against the brick wall behind her she edged towards the light of the street. It had been stupid coming into an empty alleyway to face him. "Trying to leave me again love?" His silky voice came from the other side of her, this time she definitely felt his breath on her.

Swallowing she looked into the shadows again, still nothing. "I don't know who you are but you took my meal ticket back there. I was counting on the bounty on that guys head. I don't know what you did to him, but you owe me buddy." She informed the darkness around her. Instinct and his words told her it was the same man with the burning blue eyes from before.

"Indeed?" He chuckled sending a shiver up her back. "Och lass, I owe you? I believe I saved your life back there. It is _you_ who owes me a debt."

"I tracked that guy for the last month!" She cried in outrage and turned towards his voice. If she could see him she would probably push him. "YOU owe me the bounty for that guy! It is because of you I won't collect it!"

"Love, you would not have collected it even had I not saved you. He was going to kill you and take your soul." He replied his voice deadly, all teasing from before evaporated. Then he was suddenly in front of her, his body radiating heat over the short span of inches between them. If she took in too deep of a breath her chest would probably brush his, he was standing so close. She did it anyways her breath sucked harshly into her chest and sure enough her taunt nipples did brush against the leather of his jacket. Thinking of his jacket, _who in their right mind would wear a long leather jacket in the high heat of summer_? He must be completely crazy, she decided.

"I'll take that payment now, lass." He told her stepping closer to her, if that was even possible. Then he lowered his sensual mouth to hers, he moved slowly enough for her to move back from him. But she stood transfixed by his hot gaze. When his lips slanted across hers she responded to his heat. Her tongue darted from her mouth to taste him. The sensation of her running her tongue along his bottom lip sent a shudder through him and he crushed her to him with a silent groan.

Then he was pushing her against the wall and tasting her sweet honeyed taste on his tongue. He started to kiss down her neck and he felt his fangs start to ache. He let the sensitive tips run against her pulse point before pulling away. The temptation to bite her had been higher than it had ever been in the past with anyone else. Blending back into the shadows instinctively he backed away from her before he gave into the urge. She threatened his very existence. "I will have the money owed you sent to your room." He told her before leaving her wanting more.

"Wait a minute! How do you even know where I'm staying? Are you some kind of stalker or something?" She called out into the darkness, still catching her breath. But silence answered her.


	3. Shadows

**Beta'd by Angelfan984 (Without you I would have used the wrong word. ;D)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Shadows**

Emma slowly made her way through the crowd back to her hotel room. The later it got, the more crowded the streets got. She checked her pockets to make sure a little thief didn't steal anything without her noticing. All the bumping and jostling of the crowd made it hard to tell if someone was stealing from you. The pickpockets probably made out well in a city like New Orleans due to the size of the crowds and how drunk everyone was. The streets were a constant party at night.

The shadows held most of her attention on the walk back to her room. A fear of the dark was not one she had. Her fear was a little deeper than that, the fear of being abandoned, like she had been so many times in the past. She was left in the middle of nowhere with another boy that she considered a brother now. He was all the family she had. August, he had been left too. He was 5 years older than Emma and she kept in contact with him, although he lead a fast pace life of girls and drink. Everyone had different methods of dealing with the pain, she supposed. The upside was that she could call him now because he would be awake. Maybe not sober but awake nonetheless.

She pulled out her cell as she closed the door to her room behind her. Then she turned on all the lights blotting out any of the remaining shadows from her room. Well look at that, maybe she had developed a fear of the dark knowing that gorgeous charming men could appear from thin air in them. Laughing at herself she keyed in August's number. He answered on the fourth ring and she had been about to hang up.

"Emma! I haven't heard from you in _days_! How are you doing?" He slurred and she heard female giggling in the background. Wonderful she had not only caught him drunk she had caught him making it with some random chick. Not to mention the fact she had talked to him last night. He must have been to far gone to remember.

"I'm good. I just wanted to check in, you know touch base and let you know I found my mark but he got away for good. So I will be moving on in the morning."

He answered with Mmmhhhmm's and 'oh yeah'. Was he even listening? Swallowing down her irritation she tried to smile at her self in the mirror, it was a fake smile. "So, will you be around when I get back to Boston? Or are you going to be out of town?" Emma questioned.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I'm a bit _busy_ at the moment can we talk in the morning?" He asked before the line went dead without even hearing a response from her.

"Sure no problem." She said sarcastically to the phone as she stared at the home screen. Sometimes she wasn't sure why she put up with him. He could be so cruel, even if he didn't mean to be. It was almost like she was constantly making up excuses for his behavior. Sighing she placed her phone on the edge of the bathroom sink and started to get ready for sleep.

When she returned to her room after her hot as hell shower all the lights were off. What in the heck? She could have sworn she turned them all on when she came in. Maybe she was more tired than she had thought. It's not like she was going to sleep with the lights on anyways. So she crossed the room in the darkness and climbed into her bed. The bed was heavenly like lying on a cloud. She started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Killian stood in the shadows of her room watching as she slept. He knew he shouldn't be here, he had a job to do and he wasn't doing it by standing watch over this blonde woman. Placing the money onto her bedside table he brushed a strand of her golden hair from her face. She looked so young while she slept and not quite as tough. It was as though she put on a mask for the world and it dropped away as soon as she relaxed enough to let it. Finding her room was easy enough; he had stuck to the shadows and followed her here. He found her intriguing she was one of the few mortals he couldn't read immediately. Well he could read her, just not her mind.

The absence of thoughts being fired at him from her mind was a balm to him. Normally he was bombarded by hungry demanding thoughts. He shuddered in revulsion of the memories. At first he played with humans that wanted him, but then it became boring. A game he no longer wanted to play. Now he protected them and nothing else. Until now that is. This woman before him woke some long buried desire inside himself. It was as if he had no control to resist her and she hadn't even thrown herself at him. Sure she had responded to his kiss, but she had not begged.

Restlessly she tossed onto her back and her blanket fell revealing her smooth white stomach to his eyes. The thin tank top she wore left little to the imagination. A frill of lace peeked out from the top of her pajama shorts and he imagined waking her and making her want him. His hand reached out and he ghosted his fingers over her stomach. A soft moan left her throat as she slept. His eyes flew to hers and they were still closed. What was he thinking? Had he lost his mind? Quickly heading to the door he let himself quietly out before he did something even stupider, like press his lips against the soft skin of her navel.

* * *

Stretching slowly Emma opened her eyes to the morning light. It was another new day a new lonely day. Pushing her hair from her face she sat up blinking her eyes. It was two in the afternoon and she had missed checkout by three hours. Why had no one woken her? She would have expected the maids to come around to clean the room she should have vacated hours ago. Groaning she threw the covers from herself and went over to pick up the hotel phone. She dialed the front desk.

When a woman picked up on the other end she responded. "Hello, this is Emma Swan in room 312 and I missed the check out time. How much is it going to cost me for the additional half day?"

"Miss Swan?" She heard typing in the background as the woman looked up her name and room number. "It shows you are paid through the end of next week."

"What?" Emma demanded dumbly.

"Well, our system shows you paid through the end of next week last night when you came in."

"No I heard you, I just didn't do that." Her mind raced as she thought of who could have done such a thing. Maybe August had called up the hotel and paid it for her, giving her a little vacation. Maybe he just knew she needed it. Then her eyes fell on a bundle of cash on the nightstand. What the hell? The voice of the front desk lady drifted into the background before Emma mumbled into the phone. "Never mind, thank you I've figured it out." Then the phone dropped from her shoulder as she walked over to the money. Picking it up she flipped through the bundle. They were all one hundred dollar bills. It had to be at least five thousand dollars in her hand. Quickly she unbundled it and counted the money. Six fucking thousand dollars was in her possession, that was six times what she would have made bringing that guy in.

Her breath came in short tiny gasps as she started to hyperventilate. She was never this weak, but this amount of money could help her to live for at least 6 months. It gave her time to relax. She could stay here for the next week and a half and take a mini vacation. Maybe the first one she would have since, well ever. Laughter came bubbling from her in waves, almost hysterical laughter, and then tears followed. She was a mess.

After she calmed down her thoughts went to just 'how' the money got into her room. It hadn't been there when she had returned to the room, her small wallet had been sitting right next to it, so she would have spotted it when she put it down. Was it there when she returned from the shower? She couldn't remember. But then it dawned on her that the room had been dark all the lights had been shut off. _He_ had been in her room while she showered and he was probably still in her room when she went to sleep.

_How did that even make her feel?_ She asked herself silently. _Warm_. _Hungry_. _Wanton_. _Safe_. The answers came immediately to her mind. She was definitely fucked up if a guy sneaking into her rooms made her want him. Maybe she should have stayed in therapy.

* * *

Killian came out of his protected rooms and found one of his squire's sons waiting for him. The younger of the two, he searched his memory for the boy's name, Derek his mind supplied.

"Good Evening sir." Derek bowed low.

"Stand up boy, I'm not a king." Killian chuckled an eyebrow rising at the young boy's antics.

"My father told me that I needed to see what you wanted the cook to make for your breakfast."

"How old are you now Derek? Didn't you just have a birthday?" Killian inquired a smile in place. He was in an unusually good mood this evening.

"Aye I did sir. I'm 12 years old." The boy told him proudly. "I'm almost a man."

"That you are. You can tell the cook that I plan on going out for my food. So there is no need to cook anything right now. But could you ask her to cook up some of her wonderful Jambalaya for dinner later on?"

"Sure thing!" Derek cheered and skidded away in the direction of the kitchens.

He lived in a grand home; it had to be rebuilt after the hurricane had ravished the land. Thankfully his protected rooms survived nature's attack. As well as his squire and his family, they were all he cared about in his life. The bond he held with David started when he had been only a boy, his father Arlen had been his squire before him. David had taken his place when his father moved to Florida to retire. The old man had passed away a few years before; it had been a sad day in his home.

Killian retrieved his jacket from the hall closet and placed it over his black leather ensemble. It was easier to blend fully into the shadows in all black, made hunting the demons easier. Although they could always sense him before he struck. But he had other matters on his mind tonight. The blonde beauty filled his mind. What was it about her that had captured his attention? He tongued one of his fangs and a sensitive pang went through him. It was as though he ached to bite her. He didn't drink blood the thought repulsed him, but for some reason he craved to take hers.

He went to his garage and climbed into his Chevy 63' Stingray. Driving it was like flying. It almost made him not crave his ship even after all these years. But he had learned early on that life on a ship, as a Dark Hunter was impossible. Even the tiniest of light coming through the top deck could burn. He pulled out of the garage and headed towards the hotel Emma was staying at. Hopefully she didn't leave. He had 'paid' up her room. Although it was one of his hotels so it wasn't that difficult to change the records from his home. He had become fully accustomed to modern technology and he couldn't imagine life without it.

Within minutes he was pulling into the parking garage of the hotel. It was probably due to his lead foot. What could he say; he loved the feel of the wind racing through his hair. It made him feel free.

Quickly he made his way to her room and knocked. Her door flew open and a shocked look covered her face before a wall slammed down to block it from view. Her green eyes sparked at him and he grinned. She tried to shut the door but he put his booted foot in the way at the last minute. "Och, lass, is that any way to treat a friend?"

"Friend?" She bit out. "What kind of 'friend' sneaks into a persons room while they are there and—" leaves them thousands of dollars she finished in her head.

"And?" He prompted her with an infuriating grin.

"Oh shut up!" She told him with a fake smile. Her arms crossed defensively across her chest. "What do you want? I'm not a whore if that is what you are thinking. If that is the case I will go get your money and return it right now."

"Whore, lass? What language, coming from such a pretty mouth." He chuckled as he pushed into her room and shut the door behind him. "I find you've captured my attention quite nicely, so I've come to pay a visit."

"Is that so? I don't believe you buddy. Now you can just get out, I've got some place to be." She lied as she crossed the room and picked up her cell phone and keys.

"I will come along. I'll walk you; the streets can be quite dangerous at night. But thankfully you have me to protect you." He replied cheekily as he held the door open for her.

"Really?" She responded sarcastically and walked past him out the door. Not really sure where she was going she headed away from the huge crowds and towards the water. He kept pace beside her, silently.

* * *

**A/N - Thank you for the response to the first two chapters. It means so much. Virtual hugs to you all! **


	4. Lightning

**Beta'd by Angelfan984**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Lightning**

"I'm Killian Jones by the way." He told Emma still walking next to her stalking form. The irritation came off of her in waves, to bad for her he found it refreshing compared to the complete lust that people usually felt for him. A sarcastic laugh fell from her perfectly kissable lips as she glanced over at him.

"Yeah? And here I thought your name would be something more creative like Captain Hook." She pointedly looked down to his hook and back up at his face with her brow rose.

"Aye, that is another name people sometimes use to refer to me. In fact, an author added me as a villain in his book. I was quite flattered." He admitted to her, his long legs easily keeping pace with her quick strides.

"You've got to be kidding me." She snorted. "So you're delusional as well as a stalker, isn't that just the icing on the cake?"

"I am neither of those things. You haven't told me your name yet."

"And I'm not going to. God, you're like a dog with a bone." Emma retorted. A rich deep chuckle came as a response and she turned her head to look at him. His face was alight with mirth. He was enjoying this! She felt a slight smile try to tug at the corners of her mouth in response but she wouldn't allow it. There was no way in hell she would encourage this guy, even if he were 'sex on legs'. That was an even bigger reason to keep him at a distance.

"Come now lass, it's only a name." He coaxed with a sinful smile. "I can make one up for you." Killian suggested. He already knew her name, but teasing her was just too delightful. Sure he couldn't read her mind like he could other mortals, but he could read her body language and it said a lot. His eyes traveled the length of her she was dressed for the heat in her gray tank top, short shorts and long golden legs down to simple sandals were simply beautiful. But he suspected more lay beneath that beauty and he intended to find it.

Letting out a fake sigh she stopped and faced him. "Will you leave me alone if I tell you?" She looked at his mouth for a moment, finding herself reliving the kiss they had shared. His lips had been so warm and so demanding. Quickly, she brushed the thought away.

"No."

"Here's the thing, I'm not interested in making friends. I don't stay in one place long enough. So just go away." She informed him as her arms crossed defensively.

"Well lucky for you love, I'm not interested in being only friends with you." Killian purred adding a flirtatious wink for effect. He even found that his head was angled down close to hers when he had finished his words. Had he even tried to get someone else's attention in all these years? He couldn't remember a time. Although he knew he never had to fight this hard to be paid attention to. She was a challenge and he loved it.

Rolling her eyes at him she continued to walk. Did the man always get his way? Her thoughts were interrupted by his silky voice. "I've got it, your name is—Sally—no not that? Hmmm, how about Ruby?" He asked thinking of the waitress at Sanctuary. She was actually a were-wolf, a fierce one at that. She had helped him take down many Daimon's' in the years since he had met her. Emma glared at the street in front of her, she would tell him soon he could tell, she did not like him calling her another woman's name. "What about Sara? I can call you Sara."

"It's Emma. Emma Swan." She bit out. Angry he had been able to get under her skin. Why should she care if he called her another woman's name? She didn't, she insisted to herself.

"Emma it is then, Love." He whispered and her name coming from his lips almost made her melt.

From the shadows a Daimon watched. So, Hook had found himself a woman. One he cared enough to talk with. The calculations started immediately and he smiled evilly to himself. This would earn him bragging rights when he brought this Dark-Hunter down as well as personal satisfaction. Hook moved like the shadows themselves and had killed more of his kind then they could even fathom. It was time to get vengeance on him and he would start by sucking the soul from this woman.

Quietly he followed stopping when Hook's head came up a few times surveying the shadows for the danger he must instinctively sense. The woman kept urging him to leave her and he could only hope that the Dark-Hunter would. He knew it was a hopeless wish though; even now the man was protective of this new woman.

For years he had searched for a way to rid the earth of this single Dark-Hunter. He had killed his love Veronica over 100 years ago. Finally the time had come for Gregory to pay him back. Opening a bolt hole, he stepped inside it and traveled to his realm to inform the others.

Spinning on his heel at the crackling noise of the Daimon's way of travel opening up behind them he watched as Gregory stepped into the hole and glanced over his shoulder at him before disappearing completely. Well that put a whole new spin on things. Now Emma would be in danger from them. It was only then Killian realized the error in his behavior and the reason Ash had told him to keep his distance from humans and forming attachments like this one. Looking back at Emma he saw that she had stopped and was watching him curiously. After all the urging for him to go away, her actions spoke to him asking him to stay. He turned to her and braced himself for her reaction to his next words.

"You need to come home with me. You are no longer safe on your own."

"Like hell buddy! I don't even know you! I am most definitely NOT going to your _home_." She exclaimed outraged at his words. She had been alone her whole life and she had turned out just fine, she did not need a man to protect her. "I am capable of keeping myself _safe_, thank you very much!"

"Very well. I will call my businessman and have him deliver my things to your room. I will stay with you." Killian told her and pulled out his phone. He quickly opened it and dialed the number with his one hand and put the phone up to his ear. "Brian? Where is your dad? Why didn't he answer his phone?" He questioned and waited for a response. Emma's mouth fell open when she realized he was completely serious. "Okay, well give him a message I need my things brought to the Bourbon, room 312 a maid will let him in—" Emma snatched the phone from his hand and put it to her ear.

"Brian was it? Tell your father it isn't necessary it is all a big joke." She told the boy and then folded the phone shut, ending the call. Killian glared at her but he knew that Brian would do what he told him too. There was no way he would leave her alone. Besides he would be just as safe in her room as he would be in his safe rooms. He had the windows treated to prevent the sun from truly shining in. Apollo couldn't reach him there.

"Are you done now?" He inquired in a bored tone holding his hand out for his phone.

"This is a really old phone. Almost from caveman times." She replied handing it back to him. He chuckled, if she only knew.

"This changes nothing. If you will not come with me back to my home then I will be returning with you back to your hotel room."

"Is this some weird way of getting a girl into bed? Because let me tell you it isn't working." She told him sarcastically.

"If I wanted you in my bed, I wouldn't have to try love." He told her, like he was letting her in on a secret. She couldn't help it and she smiled for only a moment before a frown replaced it and she glared daggers at him.

Then the world exploded. Light flashed all around them. Like lightening bolts. Then lots and lots of men surrounded them. Tall men. She distantly heard Killian swear. Before he reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a stake. A stake? How in the hell would a stake help them now? Pushing her behind him with his hook he backed them towards the nearest brick wall. The men followed fangs bared. Wait a minute—FANGS? This had to be some kind of fucked up dream. Vampires. Stakes. Fangs. She had never even been obsessed with vampires, when the rest of the world went crazy for them she watched from the sidelines.

Killian started to _stab_ them. One after another turned into a shower of golden dust. It was just like the night before, only at least 10 men had surrounded them. He swirled as one tried to come around the side at her and caught him in the chest with the stake, before he was spinning the other way to take out two more. Finally there was only two left. They took one last look at the pair of them and then a bolt of lightning appeared swallowing them into it. When the light faded it were only Killian and her left in the empty street.

"What in the fuck was that?" Emma cried pulling him around to face her.

"That," he responded calmly his arm gesturing around them and his eyebrow raising, "was the reason you need to come home with me. They have seen you with me and now I need to protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to need a little more information than that." She told him standing her ground.

Sighing heavily he ran his hand absently through his hair and glanced down the street. "Okay but not here."

* * *

**A/N - I am working on chapter 5 right now. What do you think so far?**


End file.
